Odd Della Robbia
.]] .]] Odd Della Robia is a member of Team Lyoko and possibly the most popular among fans for being kindhearted, careless and funny. He calls himself a ladies' man. He is Ulrich's best friend. He likes the color purple even tho it changes to pink in season 2, hustlers gonna hustle and yo momas gonna steal, and wears it on most of his clothes. He is one of the Lyoko Warriors and one of Aelita's closest friends, and possibly more than that because he kisses her in the episode "Replika", Season 4 (though this may be just part of his flirty personality). XANA is his sworn enemy along with the other Lyoko Warriors. He also doesn't like Sissi's spoiled and childish behavior either. Odd is very flirty but sometimes proves to be a loyal boyfriend. In season 1 Odd falls on love with a girl named Samantha and in season four Odd falls in love with Sissy's pen pal Bryana. One thing is that he wears a purple outfit both in Lyoko and at Kadic, usually with yellow accompaniments to match his hair, which has a purple streak in the middle, and some pink in it as well (perhaps a hint at his effeminacy). That is indeed one thing. His night clothes are red and yellow, not purple, and probably due to the fact he did not buy them. (A red t-shirt and orange shorts.) It is revealed in season 4 that he wears black boxer shorts for underwear. He claims in various episodes, such as in Swarming Attack and The Key, that he knows how the female mind works, that he has a "way" with females, etc. Naturally, he is horribly wrong, as most of the girls slap him hard in the face most of the time. Odd's Lyoko outfit looks like a feline, complete with a tail and claws (which he can use to climb). Strangely enough, Odd's shirt has a picture of a dog (probably Kiwi) peeing. His weapons are Lazer Arrows, rather dandy laser bolts which go in a straight line and inflict damage upon impact. His forehead has purple markings on it while his cheeks have pink markings. (Some call it war paint) Odd's family is seemingly Italian[His name, Della, meaning Of in Italian, and Robbia, Meaning Madder, also in Italian], and his parents are artists, maybe causing their son's strange sense of fashion. He knows, or at least claims to know, Pencak Silat, as he can be seen sparring with Ulrich on many occasions. In Attack of the Zombies, he even kicked a zombie version of Jim in the chest just after commanding the others to get inside the Cafeteria. Odd is Ulrich's best friend, and shares a dorm with him at Kadic. He is a member of the Nineth Grade , but does not do well due to the fact he spends most of the time in class drawing pictures of Kiwi when he should be taking notes. His pictures are very detailed, however, and he puts a lot of work into them. He draws an excellent picture of Team Lyoko from memory in "Franz Hopper". He enjoys folding his tests into paper cranes, which Jim then collects. He knows various fighting techniques like boxing (how he learned them is not made clear. He performed this in episode "Franz Hopper"), and has the knowledge of the stereotypical prankster, as demonstrated in Satellite when he pick locks a cabinet to get his cell phone back. He is also good at performing music, as he formed a rock group called Pop Rock Progressives in Seeing is Believing and played the guitar for a play in Laughing Fit. He also does not like biology, as he states in Ghost Channel. He is shown to be able to eat large quantities of food, even eating food off the trays of his friends. Ulrich has even commented that he has more than one stomach. Despite his rather large appetite, he maintains his "svelte" body through his metabolism. Because of his high metabolism and sky-high energy levels, many people call him "scrawny"; In the episode,"Tip-Top Shape, he says, "I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte!". Although Odd has been able to get dates with many girls, the relationships usually end as sour as a lemon. By the end of his 8th grade year, his bad reputation had finally circulated and he is now unable to get a date with anyone. He is very fluent in Italian, but he is also capable of speaking Japanese and Chinese, as demonstrated in A Fine Mess when he is in Yumi's body. In Double Take Odd's new outfit is briefly shown when he saves Yumi, he keeps his paws and tail and purple color but his new outfit includes a set of cat ears and chrome-like additions to the design. In Maiden Voyage his real world outfit is also changed, he now wheres a purple hoodie with a pink undershirt and purple jeans. Voice actor info Odd is voiced by voice actors in the series. In the French version of the series, he is voiced by Raphaelle Lubansu. In the English versions, he is voiced by Matthew Geczy. Lyoko form *'ID Card':Odd's card shows a paw print. *'Health': 100 Life Points Weapons: *Lazer Arrow - Spearheads Odd can fire at enemies. Normally shoot straight but can be curved. They do 10 points of damage when they don't hit the Eye of XANA. Odd sometimes calls them "Laser Flash" ('Holiday in the Fog') and even said "Impact" in one episode ('Teddygozilla'). *Shield - Odd can activate a shield from his gloves that serves as a defense mechanism for him and the rest of Team Lyoko. Lyoko Powers: *Future Flash - Odd can see a short distance into the future. He has no control over this power and it rarely activates. Odd loses this power in the Second Season and onward because Jeremie decides that it's useless, despite the fact that it saved them many times. *Cat Run - Can run very fast on all fours. *Teleportation - Odd could teleport certain distances in Triple Trouble, however the program had a bug which made copies of Odd. The copies would then devirtualize with the original Odd, and eventually become unstable. It was decided by Odd and Jeremie at the end of the episode that Odd's teleportation power was more trouble than it was worth, so they deleted it. *'Vehicle' - Overboard. Odd has a Nav Skid that can shoot torpedoes on the Virtual Ship. Trivia *A lot of people believe that, despite the fact that Odd's parents are artists, Odd's father is a combat general in the French army. This can be hinted at when he says "About face" in several episodes, but this is most evident in the episode Marabounta, when he takes command of XANA's monsters in the destruction of the Marabounta. Coincidentally, Odd's voice actor, Matthew Geczy, is from just such a family of military men and artists - he is the son of a retired US Army Colonel, George Geczy II. Matt's brother, George Geczy III, is a Lieutenant Colonel who recently served with distinction as a battalion commander in the war in Iraq. Their mother and George II's wife, Evangeline Geczy, is an abstract painter, like Odd's mother. *In A Fine Mess, it is discovered that Odd has something "gross" inside of his shoes. Ulrich mentions that it's "more powerful than a Lazer Arrow", in later episodes it turns out that Odd's feet stink. *He is the creator and singer of the song Break Break Break Dance. *In XANA's Kiss, Odd claimed to have dated every girl in the eighth grade except Aelita and Sissi. He has (surprisingly) made more attempts at the latter, however, resulting in more jealousy from Herb. *Odd's favorite monsters are Bloks, as quoted by him in The Girl of the Dreams, and he has no trouble destroying them. His least favorite monsters are Creepers. *In XANA Awakens, Odd let his hair down at first, but he started to wear his hair in its current style after going to Lyoko for the first time. (He liked the "Lyoko style".) *Odd's mobile is a silver, telephone style cellphone. *In ''Marabounta ''Odd says: "It's all about strategy, you know? The only thing stupider than a Blok is two Bloks!" *In 'Dog Day Afternoon' (after Odd had fused himself with Kiwi), Odd claimed he was growing a tail. *Odd started the nickname of Einstein, which he typically calls Jeremy, as the other group members have on occasion. *In 'A Fine Mess', Odd states that the Transporter makes him feel like throwing up. *In "XANA Awakens (Part 2)" Odd finds it unfair that he's the only one that "looks like a nitwit" on Lyoko. *In "Cousins Once Removed", it is revealed that Odd styles his outfits (or possibly only his second outfit) based on the game "Kung-Fu Commando". Though, solely on the first 7 levels; according to Patrick, the outfits get more bland at level 8. cl3.jpg|Odds wallpaper season 12 and 3 tumblr_llh6mwI7G21qhwasho1_500.jpg|Odds wallpaper season 4 Odd_New_Card.jpg|odds new id card Odd ID Card.jpg|odds old id card odd-02-23588666d3.jpg odd COOL.jpg See also *XANA-Odd *OddxAelita Della Robbia, Odd Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Lyoko Warrior Info Category:heroes